dowfandomcom-20200223-history
Soulstorm/Lightning fighter
} | page = Soulstorm/Lightning fighter | name = Lightning fighter | type = Vehicle | icon = Squad_lightning.jpg | decorator = Dow2 dec anti infantry ranged.png | race = Sisters of Battle | tier = 2 | built = Manufactorum | armor = Vehicle Air | health = 2100 | health_regen = 30 | mass = 500 | speed = 55 | sight = 30 | keen = 0 | requisition = 100 | power = 200 | vehicle_cap = 2 | time = 35 | limit = 5 | description = Sisters of Battle's air unit. | game = Soulstorm | version = 1.2.0 }} |} | |- | align="center" colspan="2" style="background: tan; text-align: center"|'Unit Stats' |- !Hitpoints | style="color: #00ad32"|'2100' |- !Armour |Vehicle Air |- !Unit Mass |500 |- !Move Speed |55 (air unit) |- !Sight Radius |30 (cannot detect) |- | align="center" colspan="4" style="background: tan; text-align: center"|'Weapons' |- !Ranged |Autocannon, 2x Lascannons |- !Melee |None |} Lightning Fighter "Emperor, let my aim be true." Crewed by their skilled pilots, the Lightning Fighter is one of the finest fighters of the Imperial Navy. Soaring over the battlefield, it provides air support to fellow disciples and engages in dogfights with enemy forces. Roaring over the unclean battlefields of sinners and heretics, the Lightning Fighter is one of the greatest tools the Sisters of Battle have to enact the Emperor's will. Tactics The Lightning Fighter is a very useful unit, mainly because of its overall good DPS against other fliers, good accuracy on the move, low cost, and good damage against infantry compared to other fliers. They are excellent at harassing the enemy early in the game much like the Land Speeder Space Marine unit. Buying two or three Lightnings to scout enemies, perform raids on enemy capping parties, or spot for Exorcists are all viable strategies. Using it against anything but lower-tier infantry or fliers is not at all efficient. In short, by Tier 3 you shouldn't bother with them unless you can afford to buy them over another more effective unit, such as an Immolator to thin out infantry or reduce vehicles to slag. They are fragile units and will fall quickly if the enemy turns their focus on destroying them. Its uses are more specific, and it should not be doing heavy fighting, because it will be easily destroyed without making an impact on the battle. Abilities Death Explosion Weapons Autocannon |- | colspan="6"| ---- |- !Cost |''Default Weapon'' !Range |30 !Setup Time |0 s |- !Build Time |''Default Weapon'' !Accuracy |85% !Refire Rate |0.8 s |- !Area of Effect |None !Requires | colspan="3"|Nothing |- !Notes | colspan="5"|This weapon has 55% accuracy when firing while moving. |} Lascannon The Lightning Fighter is equipped with two Lascannons, but the values are the same for both so it is only listed once here. |- | colspan="6"| ---- |- !Cost |''Default Weapon'' !Range |30 !Setup Time |0 s |- !Build Time |''Default Weapon'' !Accuracy |100% !Refire Rate |2 s |- !Area of Effect |None !Requires | colspan="3"|Nothing |- !Notes | colspan="5"|This weapon can only attack air units and has 50% accuracy when firing while moving. |} Researchable Upgrades Wargear: Reinforced Hull Plating